


90% certain.

by royalworldtraveler



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: You'll never know to what extent it pains me to leave you, Kira. Light. The man I love.





	90% certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago. honestly, I just wanted to put something out there. maybe someone will enjoy?

_90% certain_.

The world looked different from up above.

Trees were suddenly specks of dark emerald, umbrellas specks of black. Cars were ants, streets a minuscule maze. People were scaled down, and situations shifted into perspective.

L liked to think that this is what he did with his cases.

Take the impossible, shift yourself all the way back until everything is small. Until everything clicks into place.

That's what he did with the Kira case. When hurdle after hurdle should have sent him into hysterics - not solving a case? impossible - he simply took a deep breath, a small step back, and found his answer. He could get back to work with a clearer picture in his whirring brain, something sweet in his mouth, and the smallest of smiles on his face.

Now, after weeks, months, years on the case, L thought it fitting to spend his last day in this ugly world on the roof of the task force headquarters, drenched and freezing.

What once looked like something new, something exciting - challenging, even - was nearly over.

At least, L was 90% certain that it was nearly over.

After all, the bells were particularly loud that day.

A hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

L turned, and met eyes with Light.

He felt his mouth open, as if to say something, then fall closed.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions. They filled his stomach, his chest, his throat, until he felt a tear prick at the inner corner of his eye.

Light wouldn't be able to tell, of course. Not with the pouring rain.

"Ryuzaki?"

"L," he replied. "Please. L."

Light seemed to still at that. "Alright," he conceded, the puzzled look gone in a second. A great pretender, L thought. Of course. "What are you doing, L? Out in this rain?"

He blinked, the warm tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm spending my final few moments to myself where I need to spend them."

_Close to the bells. Now, with the man I've fallen in love with._

Something like recognition flashed in Light's amber eyes, and L had to look away.

97% certain.

"Your last moments?" Light scoffed. "I swear, I can't take you seriously half of the time."

_But you know, Light. Kira. You know more than anyone that I am going to die today. How can you be so cold?_

_My first friend. I suppose it's rather humorous that this is my demise._

L ran a skinny hand through his hair, the chill water going with it. "You know, Light," he began. "I will miss you. I don't think you know this, but I figure that you should."

_You'll never know to what extent it pains me to leave you, Kira. Light. The man I love._

"Quit it, Ryuzaki." Light smiled that cold, charming smile of his, and extended his hand. "The weather must be getting to you. Let's go inside, yeah? I'll get us towels."

L bit back a smile - it would probably come across as a grimace, anyway - and took his hand. This was a moment of weakness, he thought to himself as he linked their fingers together, but it didn't matter now, did it?

They'd be parting ways soon.

L allowed himself the moment of peace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> royalworldtraveler on tumblr.
> 
> thank you for reading this short little thing. if someone wants a continuation (you know the foot washing? yeah.) then I may stretch for some motivation. 
> 
> comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> peace and love x


End file.
